


The Taming of the Shrew... sort of

by mccoppinsscrap



Series: The Origin Stories of the Inglorious Basterds [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccoppinsscrap/pseuds/mccoppinsscrap
Summary: Hugo was a quiet person who wasn't that fond of people and could kill his enemies with a single glance,Omar had many friends and loved too talk, as harmless as could be.Who would have ever though that they would fall in love?





	The Taming of the Shrew... sort of

                Hugo sat in his cell, smoking a cigarette; he barely noticed when all of the guards that were tasked with watch duty especially for him all started groaning in pain as they seemingly dropped like flies.

                He looked up to see a group of men, all with dark hair and dark coats, holding an array of different weapons. He knew who these men were, he had heard of the Basterds from the moment that they touched down in France and started causing trouble.

                Hell, they must have been doing some good if it was kicking up enough of a ruckus to make its way to Berlin. That’s what had originally inspired Hugo to go on his ‘murderous spree’, but in his current situation, it didn’t look like it’d worked out too well for him.

                But he did get to kill some Nazis, which was the fulfilling part. 

                “Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz?” He recognized Aldo when he looked up at him, scar and all.

                He nodded in response.

                “Lieutenant Aldo Raine, these are the Basterds… Ever heard of us?”

                Hugo nodded again.

                “We just wanted to say we're a big fan of your work, when it comes to killing Nazis.” One of the guards near his cell let out a groan, followed by a prompt gunshot, silencing him permanently.

                Hugo just kept smoking.

                “I think you show great talent, and I pride myself on having an eye for that kind of talent, but your status as a Nazi killer is still amateur. We all come here to see if you wanna go pro?”

                And that’s when Hugo saw him.

                He was leaning up against one of the nearby walls across from his cell next to Sergeant Donowitz who he knew better by his nickname ‘The Bear Jew’, he was shorter than Sergeant Donowitz, strands of his dark, slicked hair fell in front of his sculpted, pale face, his eyes were dark and haunting.

                He stared back at Hugo, bringing his hand up to fix the collar of his coat.

                Not many other people would have noticed him, but Hugo sure did.

                That was the incentive he needed to say yes.

                He discarded his cigarette to the ground, stubbing it out with his boot.

                He looked up at Aldo and nodded.

                And just like that, the lock was shot off his door and he was free.

                He stood up and walked out of his cell, Aldo motioned for Hugo to follow him which he did.

                Sergeant Donowitz and the shorter man that he had seen standing with him followed close behind Hugo.

                “Good to have you on the team, we really appreciate you agreeing to help.” Donowitz piped up.

                “It’s the least I can do in return for you releasing me.” Hugo replied.

                “The Nazis are pigs, were the ones doing the good around here.” Donowitz replied.

                Hugo just nodded in response.

                Donowitz walked ahead of him, joining in step with Aldo, they talked quietly to one another.

                The shorter man came up beside him, falling in step with him.

                Hugo did his best not to stare, he wasn’t much of a people person and the last thing he wanted was to be engaged in an awkward conversation as to why he was staring at this man that he had just met, but he studied him carefully.

                The way he walked, the way he held his gun, how he carried himself, how his coat tails flapped behind him as they knocked against the back of his boots.

                “I’m sorry.” Hugo looked up at the man “What they did to you, I heard about it… It’s just, awful.” The man finished.

                “I expected it, unfortunately… What’s your name?” Hugo asked.

                “Omar, Private First Class Omar Ulmer, sir.” Omar replied.

                “Please, call me Hugo.” Hugo replied.

                Omar looked over and smiled at him.

                Hugo returned it.

                The truck ride felt long, it probably felt longer than it actually was to Hugo considering he was sitting down again which he had already spent the better part of these past couple days doing.

                Hugo couldn’t even remember whether it had been days or weeks since they had captured him.

                He figured that was a given when the only things that you’re allowed to do are sit, sleep or be whipped by fucking Nazis.

                They finally pulled into the Basterds base camp, hidden deep in the French wilderness.

                All the men, including Hugo, unloaded off of the two military trucks that the Basterds had in their possession.

                “Alright men,” Aldo piped up, stepping out of the cabin of one of the trucks “good work tonight. Hirschberg, Utivich, Zimmerman and Kagan, you’re on lookout duty till dawn, the rest of you can turn in for the night.” He added.

                The four men headed off to their respective posts in the woods while the rest wandered off to their bunk rooms.

                “Where will I be staying?” Hugo piped up.

                “Ulmer, you got an extra bunk?” Aldo asked.

                Omar nodded.

                “Looks like you’ll be bunking with Omar here, he’ll get you all set up. Donowitz, with me.” Aldo motioned for the Sergeant to follow him which he did; they both headed off in the same direction to what Hugo assumed were their quarters.

                “Follow me; I’ll get you settled in around here, you hungry?” Omar piped up.

                Hugo shook his head.

                Hugo followed Omar as he led him to the bunk rooms.

                The camp was small, but it was nicer than a Nazi prison.

                “Here we are,” Omar stopped in front of one of the doors, opening it and stepping inside “home sweet home.” Omar propped his rifle up by the door; he started to remove his coat.

                Hugo stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

                “It’s small,” Omar hung his coat up on one of the hooks near the door, he leaned down, starting to untie his boots “but I’m sure it’s nicer than that cell huh?” Omar asked.

                “Definitely.” Hugo replied.

                Omar set his boots by the door next to his rifle, walking across the room over to a small closet which he opened, retrieving a blanket and a pillow, closing the door and walking back over to Hugo, handing them to him.

                “Extra bed-dressings, just in case, I swear, it gets colder here than it does back at home.” Omar stated.

                “Where are you from?” Hugo asked.

                “New York, the Bronx.” Omar replied.

                His accent was there, Hugo could hear it, while it wasn’t as prominent as Donowitz.

                “What about yourself?” Omar asked.

                “Berlin.” Hugo replied.

                Omar smiled “I love Berlin; I always wanted to take the train and visit when I got here, but it’s so hard to go out in public, let alone travel and not be recognized for being a Jew. I’ve seen pictures though.” A subtle smile spread across Hugo’s face.

                “It was much nicer, before the Nazis occupied it.” Hugo replied.

                “I’m sure, but I’m sure there are still good parts too yeah? The night-life, the clubs and all that, I’d still love to visit someday, once this whole war is over.” Omar replied.

                Omar removed his button down, hanging it on top of his coat.

                “You wanna take the top or the bottom bunk? I don’t really care which one I sleep on, so it’s up to which one you’d prefer.” Omar piped up.

                “I’ll take the top bunk.” Hugo replied.

                Hugo walked over to the bunk, setting his stuff on the top bed, he went over to where Omar’s boots were, removing his own and setting them next to Omar’s.

                Hugo removed his button down as well, hanging it on the hook next to where Omar had all his things.

                Hugo was down to his tank top, pants and socks.

                He turned to cross back over to where the bunk was, Omar was standing there, his gaze diverted to the floor.

                “Was it the wounds on my back?” Hugo thought.

                He did his best to try and get a better look at Omar’s face without alerting him or spooking him for that matter.

                Wait,

                Was Omar blushing?

                Omar seemed to shake himself out of his trance as he looked up a Hugo, stepping aside and gesturing to the bunk.

                “After you.” He stated.

                Hugo obliged, passing Omar and climbing up to the top bunk, settling himself in for the night.

                Omar crossed the room one more time, hitting the lights before turning in to his bunk.

                There was some rustling of sheets before Omar piped up one last time for the night.

                “Night, Hugo.” Omar stated.

                Hugo smiled a bit.

                “Night, Omar.”

                It was nice to be in a real bed for once with the nice company that he had below him.

                Still smiling, it wasn’t long before Hugo drifted off, catching up on some well-deserved rest.

 

                “You’re Aldo, ZE Apache!”

                “I respectfully refuse, SIR!”

                “I’ve heard of ZE Bear Jew!”

                “Fuck you, and your Jew dogs!”

                These were just a few of the imitations the left the Basterds lips of the insults that the German Sergeant had thrown at them that day.

                There was a celebration that night that had followed the events that transpired earlier today, new information had been gained on the whereabouts and plans of the Germans, the Basterds figured that it was fitting to celebrate their new-found victory.

                But the party didn’t really start until Aldo retrieved his secret stash of homemade whiskey that he snuck thru customs.

                With the Basterds sufficiently filled with drinks, including Hugo, that’s when the ruckus really started.

                “Everyone in ZE German Army had heard of Hugo STIG-Litz!” Donny imitated, followed by a chorus of laughter from the Basterds, including a chuckle from Aldo “What a fucking prick that guy was!” Donny took another shot, slamming the glass on one of the nearby tables.

                Hugo laughed, stretching his arms out, leaning against the table behind him, he let his arms fall.

                One of his arms falling around Omar’s shoulders who was sitting next to him.

                Hugo stopped for a moment and looked at Omar.

                Omar was such a shy person that normally he would have just blushed and scooted away from Hugo, but even he was so plastered that instead he smiled blearily and chuckled, falling into Hugo’s side.

                Hugo was so buzzed himself that he didn’t give it a second thought.

                Omar was a small man; Hugo knew that he wasn’t going to be able to hold his liquor.

                I wasn’t long after that the night finally started to die down, most men returning to their bunks while the soberest of the clan were tasked with lookout duty.

                “Need some help there?” Aldo asked, walking up to Hugo, gesturing to Omar who was half asleep, still leaning against Hugo and mumbling incoherently.

                “I can get him to bed, thank you though.” Hugo replied.

                Aldo smiled and headed off with Donny to God knows where.

                Hugo set down his glass, scooping Omar up into his arms; he started carrying him back to their bunk room.

                “Where are you taking me?” Omar piped up, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck.

                “Don’t worry; I’m just taking you to bed. It’s Hugo, Omar.” Hugo replied.

                “Oh, ok.” Omar replied simply, snuggling into Hugo’s chest.

                Hugo reached their room, managing to open and close the door without a problem.

                He walked over to their bunk, sitting Omar down on the bottom bunk, removing his boots and setting them near the foot of the bunk.

                He slipped off Omar’s coat and undid his button down for them, walking over and hanging them up on the hook, leaving Omar sitting there, as he just sort of swayed back and forth, almost like he was on a boat.

                Hugo walked back over, pulling a corner of the sheets up.

                “Here, can you get in ok?” He asked Omar.

                Omar nodded with a small ‘mhmm’ as his reply.

                Omar climbed under the covers, Hugo pulling them up, covering Omar.

                “Comfortable?” Hugo asked.

                Omar nodded, following it with another ‘mhmm’ again.

                Hugo smiled, he took this moment to study Omar, his eyes were closed, and it looked like he was already asleep.

                For a drunken man, he sure looked peaceful.

                Hugo sighed.

                “Goodnight, Omar.” Hugo hesitated at first, but leaned in, meaning to kiss Omar’s cheek.

                But Omar groaned and turned a bit, letting his head loll to the side.

                Their lips made contact, shockingly sobering them both out of their drunken haze.

                Hugo quickly sat back on the floor near the bottom bunk; his fingers came up to touch his lips where Omar had kissed them, he was shell-shocked, blushing even, he didn’t believe what had just happened.

                Omar sat up in bed quickly, a dark blush spreading across his face; he looked at Hugo, absolutely terrified.

                “Oh my god, Hugo, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable in anyway but I understand if, I understand if well, you know…” Omar was in such a state of shock that he didn’t even have the comprehension, or the energy for that matter, to ramble.

                There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

                “It’s ok,” Hugo finally piped up “I was just hoping to be able to give you a proper first kiss, I didn’t mean for it to happen like this…”

                Omar’s eyes went wide.

                Did he really just hear what he thought he heard come out of Hugo’s mouth?

                THE Hugo Stiglitz’s mouth, the one that he just kissed, on accident.

                “Wait, y-you feel the same way?” Omar asked him nervously.

                Hugo nodded “Since the first time I saw you.” He replied.

                Omar took a moment to comprehend everything that just happened.

                Omar slowly moved down off of the bunk and onto the floor, sitting in front of Hugo, making direct eye contact with him.

                “I’m here now, kiss me, properly.” Omar stated.

                Hugo smiled, bringing one hand to rest the back of Omar’s head, the other one cupping his cheek.

                He leaned forward and kissed Omar softly.

                Omar smiled into the kiss, sighing with content, he brought his hands up to cup Hugo’s face.

                For the most feared Nazi killer in all of Europe, he sure was sweet on Omar.

 

                “Looks like they won’t need that top bunk anymore.” Aldo commented, standing in the doorway of Hugo and Omar’s bunk room with Donny, the two men smirking as they stared down at the sight before them.

                Hugo, fast asleep in what was supposed to be Omar’s bunk, Omar fast asleep, sprawled out on top of him, their arms wrapped around each other.

                “Will you two close that door, it’s bright as shit outside and I am nursing a killer hangover.” Omar piped up from the bunk, his eyes still closed.

                Hugo smiled and chuckled quietly from beneath him.

                “Aww, and whose fault is that?” Donny teased Omar from the doorway.

                “Says you, gigantor.” Omar retorted playfully from the bunk.

                Hugo chuckled discretely at that one too.

                “At least it looks like your boyfriend can hold his liquor better than you can, short-stack.” Donny replied.

                Omar smiled, freeing one of his hands solely so that he could flip Donny off.

                Aldo chuckled “We’ll see you two lovebirds at breakfast.” Aldo stated.

                And with that, he closed the door, and it was once again dark and peaceful in Omar and Hugo’s bunk room.

                “Are they gone?” Hugo piped up from beneath Omar.

                Omar opened his eyes, smiling down at Hugo who was smiling as well.

                Omar leaned down, kissing Hugo sweetly.

                “Yes, yes they are.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> My babies, I love them <3


End file.
